


Hard to Top

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2004 Summer Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Some things are just as much fun as winning gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2005.  
> If you think you recognize a certain world-class, Olympic-medal-winning swimmer in Evan, you’re right in that the character is _physically_ based on the athlete, but that’s the only thing they have in common.

US Olympic Men’s Swimming Trials  
July 2004

Bain Hartley was on his feet, cheering his brother on as the not quite twenty-six-year-old pushed out of his last turn and struck out for the far end of the pool, neck and neck with another swimmer. Bain knew the other man was a good friend of his brother’s even though Bain had never met him despite repeated plans that somehow fell through at the last moment, but the older brother was praying that it would be Beau who qualified for the team. Then if there was still a spot available, he would spare a well wish for Evan Barnes.

He whooped with glee when the race ended with both Beau and Evan placing respectably and earning themselves spots on the team. Bain hastily excused himself through the crowd, heading for the locker room to congratulate his brother.

The security guards, long familiar with Bain, who rarely missed one of his brother’s heats or his sister’s dives, still checked his security pass before letting him through.

Several of the men called greetings to Bain as he made his way to Beau’s locker, and he waved and called congratulations to those he knew. Reaching Beau’s side, he caught the younger man in a big hug, whooping again with glee.

"Hey, watch it there, Dixie," Evan Barnes laughed, stepping out of the way of Beau and his brother. "You made the team, no reason to have your family doing a Kerrigan on me, you know."

Both blonds laughed. "Hey, move your big feet out of the way, and you’ll be fine," Beau retorted, grinning.

Evan mock-growled. "Keep it up and these big feet are going to kick your skinny ass."

"Here now, he’s my brother, and I’d feel obligated to protect him," Bain pointed out. "How about we go out for dinner instead?"

"Aww, asking your brother to dinner, how sweet."

"Watch it, little fishy, or I’ll retract your invitation," Bain retorted, making Beau eye him with interest.

"Oh, tell me you did not just say that," Evan begged. "Little fishy?"

"He said it," Beau assured Evan while Bain smirked.

Evan looked over at Beau, shaking his head. "Did your brother fall on his head often as a child?"

Snickering, Beau shook his head. "No, I’m afraid we’ll have to blame Southern inbreeding. I, of course, escaped that fate."

Growling, Bain caught him in a headlock and knuckled his head.

Evan snickered. "Is this what Rhett and Ashley did?" he asked.

Head still under Bain’s arm, Beau peered up at his brother. Two pairs of green eyes met in disbelief, and Bain released Beau to straighten up. "Did he just call us Rhett and Ashley?" Bain asked.

"He surely did."

Suddenly both of them lunged at Evan.

Evan squawked and grabbed both Beau and Bain around the neck, tucking their heads under his arms and dancing in a circle to the laughter of the other swimmers.

The two Southerners jabbed Evan in the ribs, then twisted, one pushing and the other pulling as they knocked Evan off balance.

"Ha! Together we stand," Beau crowed.

"Don’t even bother saying the South’s going to rise again," Evan grumbled.

"The South rises often," Bain snickered.

"Oh really? And what happens then?" Evan asked, twisting his head to the side to look at Bain.

"Usually someone else rises as well."

Evan looked over at Beau, amused. "Dixie, is your brother coming on to me?"

Beau chuckled. "If you can’t tell, _little fishy_ , you really need to get out more. Bain’s about as subtle as a sledgehammer."

Growling, Evan grabbed Beau and gave him a noogie. "Do you have his sense of humor?" he asked the older man.

"Who do you think taught him?"

Evan groaned again. "And I should say yes to dinner, why?"

"Free food for a starving athlete who can eat his own weight at every meal," Beau replied instantly.

"He eats _how_ much?" Bain asked faintly.

" _He_ eats enough to keep fit."

Bain eyed him up and down. "You must have a fast metabolism because there’s definitely no excess fat on you."

Evan’s eyebrows rose. "You do know how much we train, don’t you?"

"I’ve been watching Beau for years," Bain pointed out. "And Bennett swims too, even if not competitively. But neither of them ever ate their own weight. Then again, I know Beau has a tendency to exaggerate."

"Hey! I do not!" Beau exclaimed, insulted.

"Well, in this case, he isn’t," Evan chuckled. "Big guy, big appetite, especially on days like today where I can celebrate."

"And is that the only big thing about you?"

Beau rolled his eyes. "Would you two like to be alone?"

Evan snorted. "You mean you haven’t told tales out of the classroom?" he asked Beau.

"I don’t procure for either of you," Beau retorted.

"Pity," Bain murmured.

"Can’t do it on your own?" Evan asked.

Bain only snorted, not dignifying that with a reply. "I thought he knew my taste."

"Maybe I didn’t think you were up to Evan’s standards," Beau replied.

"That’s so sweet, Dixie."

"I need a drink," Bain groaned.

"There’s a whole pool out there if you want."

"I’m blaming the chemicals in it for you two, so I don’t think so."

Shrugging, Evan stripped out of his suit, tossing a clean towel around his neck as he headed to the shower. "Chlorine’s good for you!" he called back over his shoulder.

Bain stared after him, unblinking.

"Close your mouth, big brother, before you drool on the floor."

"Holy shit," Bain breathed almost prayerfully.

Laughing, Beau followed Evan into the shower. "You impressed my brother."

Evan chuckled and washed the sap from his hair. "Why do you think I stripped out there? It wasn’t for your benefit!"

"You’re a very devious man. I just hope he mops the drool off the floor before someone slips and kills himself."

"Glad to hear he liked the view; like I said, I think it’s a night for celebrating."

"Why do I get the feeling that Ben and I should make ourselves scarce after we eat?"

Evan winked. "Nah, I won’t ditch you."

"Bain will!"

"Will Ben let him?"

Beau grinned. "Hell yes! She’ll drag me away if I’m not fast enough once she sees the way Bain stares at you. I think you’re what he wants for dinner. We’ve all done it for each other over the years."

Evan chuckled and shook his head, clearing his eyes as he stepped out of the shower. "Guess we’ll just have to look for someone for you in Athens, Dixie."

"I can find my own boyfriends, thanks all the same!"

"Poor Dixie," Evan chuckled, patting the other man on the ass as Beau joined him. "All alone and no one to blow."

"Which is not going to be your or Bain’s problem." Beau flicked his towel at Evan’s ass.

"Just remember, if you’re horny, you’ll be tense; that’s what you told me, right?"

"Yeah, well, my only prospects at the moment are my own left hand."

"I repeat, poor Dixie." Evan grinned as he wrapped his towel around his hips and headed back out to the locker room.

"Why couldn’t you have had a brother?" Beau grumbled as he followed, ignoring Bain’s snicker when he overheard the last exchange.

"The problem of being too good friends for much else," Evan confided in Bain as he got dressed.

Bain nodded, admiring the view. "I know what you mean. My girlfriend in college and I realized that was our problem. We were much better friends than lovers."

"Girlfriend?"

"I’m bi." Bain wondered if that was going to be a problem since he’d run into some prejudice from gays as well as straights in the past.

Evan quirked a grin. "Must make it easier to find dates in that case."

"More options certainly," Bain agreed, relaxing. "But quantity doesn’t necessarily mean quality."

"Good point," Evan commented as he zipped up his jeans and stepped into his sneakers. "Though either would be good when you’re in a drought."

Distracted, Bain blinked at the sneakers. "Damn, boy, you certainly are in proportion!"

Evan burst into laughter. "It’s a bitch to go shopping, let me tell you."

"No wonder you swim so well. You have built in flippers!"

"Now there’s one I haven’t heard before."

"Sorry," Bain immediately apologized. "I guess you must be pretty tired of hearing stuff like that."

"Not a problem," Evan smiled. "And it’s true, but they are proportional." He waggled his eyebrows at that.

"I noticed." Bain smiled wryly.

"Yeah, everyone noticed you noticing," Beau put in, looking around the door of his locker.

"Oh, go find Bennett, why don’t you."

"Now there’s a dismissal if I’ve ever heard one," Evan murmured, grinning at Beau and making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Now don’t stay out too late, boys," Beau started before bolting, laughing, when his brother made a threatening move toward him.

"I really should have drowned him as a baby," Bain sighed.

"He’d have just enjoyed it, and I thought Beau and Ben were coming to dinner too?"

"That was the original plan," Bain agreed. "I guess he took that dismissal really seriously. Either that or he went to get Ben, and they’ll both jump us the moment we walk out that door."

Evan chuckled. "Somehow I think that will be the case."

A truly evil smile curved Bain’s lips. "Just wait till the next time _he_ wants to go out with someone. It’s an older brother’s duty to make his kid brother’s life miserable."

"Poor Dixie," Evan laughed. "But he deserves it."

"Dixie, huh?" Bain questioned, finally taking note of the nickname Evan used for Beau. "And is that a slur on our heritage?" he asked teasingly, his drawling accent deepening until it sounded as if his words were dipped in honey.

"Nah, it’s a compliment... y’all."

"Brat," Bain said calmly.

"By the way, before we go out there and my crazy brother and sister start to drive us nuts, I’d like to invite you back to my place for coffee after dinner."

"Sounds good to me, and it’ll give me time to think up a nickname for you as well."

Bain groaned. "Why do I have this feeling of impending doom?"

Evan laughed. "Hey, humor me; I made the Olympics today."

"Which would be why we’re going out to celebrate for all three of you. I may develop an inferiority complex, associating with all you Olympians."

"I promise to be in awe of your coffee."

"You’re all heart. Keep it up and I may root for the other guys at the games."

"Do _that_ and I’ll toss you in the pool—the shallow end!"

"Nasty!" Bain laughed. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. The little fishy turns out to have great big, sharp teeth."

Evan chuckled. "Guess I’m more like a shark."

"Mmm, does that mean you’re going to eat me?" Bain smirked.

"Man: the other white meat," Evan said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I’d never have pegged you as a breast man."

"Nah, more a thigh man myself."

"Ah, so you weren’t being literal with the white meat comment. That’s a relief because I’m not getting implants." Bain grinned.

Evan snickered. "They might make those clothes fit a little odd, and this is something we’ll have to talk about later; here come Beau and Ben."

Bain sighed. "I knew they’d come in after us soon if we didn’t show up. I shoulda drowned them both when they were babies."

"You’da missed us," Bennett chuckled, coming up to Evan and hugging him. "Congrats, Ev. You keep Beau’s head from getting too swelled."

"Hey! I do not have a swelled head."

"Yet," Evan murmured, to the others’ laughter.

"Never mind my brother; just concentrate on _my_ swelling head if you don’t mind," Bain put in.

"Not until after dinner, Rhett."

"McDonald’s drive through good for everyone?" Bain asked instantly, making his brother and sister burst into laughter.

"No matter what Dixie told you, I am _not_ a cheap date, so no!" Evan laughed.

"I was thinking of room service for you."

"Get the feeling we’re not wanted, Ben?" Beau laughed.

"For shame, our own brother trying to dump us on the day you get onto the Olympic team," Bennett replied mock-sadly, shaking her head.

"Poor things," Evan sighed, hugging both Beau and Bennett. "Don’t you hate being second-fiddle? Though Dixie should be used to it." He grinned evilly at that.

Beau growled while his siblings snickered. "I am going to rub your nose it when I beat you," he retorted, knowing perfectly well that barring a miracle, Evan was going to beat not only him but all the other top swimmers in the world. His friend was that good.

"You do, you’re welcome to do it."

"Quit while you’re ahead, baby brother," Bain advised, slinging an arm around the shoulders of each of the other men. "Now let’s get going. Ben gets cranky when she’s hungry, and she’s bigger than you are, Beau."

Bennett snickered at the familiar comment, both Bain and she having made use of it since she reached her full height of six feet one inch, an inch taller than Beau.

"I really hate you both," Beau grumbled.

"Which is why you’re so grumpy all the time," Evan laughed.

Bain steered them out to the parking lot. "Can I offer you a ride, Evan?"

"We going to get there if you do?" Evan asked, grinning.

"Yup, ‘cause I’m coming with you," Bennett announced sweetly. "Beau can follow us in my car."

Bain groaned. "Just you wait till y’all are trying to have a romance," he warned direly, leaning against his car after disarming the alarm.

"Aww, Ben, you’re infringing on my romance!" Evan pouted.

She rolled her eyes, raising a hand to wave at some friends on their way to their own cars. "You’ll survive. Probably better if I’m in the car to prevent the driver from getting distracted."

"I hate to admit it, but she may have a point," Bain sighed, watching Beau work his way over to Ben’s car a few rows away.

Evan tugged at Bennett’s blonde hair as they walked toward the car he assumed was Bain’s. "That’s why I don’t date women; too logical."

"I thought it had to do with you liking to bottom," Ben retorted sweetly, making Bain choke as he tried not to laugh.

"Well, there is that too. And what the hell has Beau been telling you?!"

Bennett assumed a shocked expression and exaggerated her drawl. "Why, I can’t tell you that; it’s _personal_!"

Evan groaned and looked over at Bain. "Well, now you know why Dixie and I never got together." He growled and looked at Ben. "Bitch," he mouthed silently.

"What, you were two bottoms in search of a top?" Bain asked innocently, his green eyes sparkling wickedly.

Reaching the car, he pressed the button to unlock the doors and stated emphatically, "You’re in back, Ben."

"Yeah, that’s what I’d heard about her," Evan smiled, opening the rear door for the diver.

"Try to remember that I can box your ears very easily from back here," Bennett said, blowing Evan a kiss as she folded her long legs into the back seat.

"Hey, what did I do?" Bain asked plaintively as he got in as well.

"You’re my brother; that’s enough."

"And remember, I’m the one big enough to take you over my knee," Evan warned.

"Oooo, kinky. But I thought you only liked boys."

Bain simply drove, not about to get in the middle of _this_ conversation.

"I do which is why you’d be left wet and wanting."

Bennett snorted. "Dream on, fishboy. Stick to my brother; you might be able to handle him."

"I’m counting on it," Bain murmured.

Evan groaned. "Are all of you going to be calling me fish from now on?"

"It has a certain ring to it."

"What can I say, I’m good at giving names," Bain added, grinning.

"This from Rhett and Melanie."

"Hackneyed," Bennett judged.

"No individuality," Bain decided. "Besides, I don’t carry ladies up staircases, and Ben doesn’t simper or faint, but you do spend your life in the water."

"Which means you have no originality." Evan sighed. "Pity."

"Which means I’m good at judging what fits."

Bennett choked back a laugh.

"Bennett, cover your ears," Evan laughed, waiting until she did just that. "And I hope that means physically as well as personality wise."

"Oh, very definitely. I haven’t had any complaints yet."

"And let me guess, you’ve got lots of experience."

Bain grinned. "A gentleman never kisses and tells. And all Southerners are gentlemen."

Evan snorted as he heard Bennett snicker. "Pull the other one, Rhett; I’ve roomed with Dixie before."

Both Bain and Bennett laughed. "Beau’s in a class by himself," Bain admitted.

"We’re still trying to figure out what that class is, mind you," Ben chuckled.

"We’d need a biologist to figure that out."

"And the suggestion distresses Mama and Papa," Ben said.

"And how do they feel about the fact that both their baby boys like men?" Evan asked, honestly curious.

Bennett grew quiet, letting Bain field that question.

"They would prefer otherwise," Bain replied, shrugging slightly. "But they love us all, so they accept our choices. Though I have to admit that they do keep introducing me to ‘proper ladies’," he chuckled. "Being bi, they still have hopes for me, but we agreed that if I did end up with a male partner, I’d have a child with a surrogate. I want kids anyway, and I don’t want the family name to die out with me."

"Makes sense," Evan nodded. "Hope the three of you don’t fight over men though."

Bennett laughed. "Not really a problem. We all have rather different taste, and while Bain and I sometimes are attracted to the same type, obviously he’s only going to like one of us. Besides, we _wouldn’t_."

Bain nodded. Any man who tried to come between them by playing them against each other—and one or two had tried it when they were younger—was quickly cut down, and the siblings weren’t shy about telling anyone who asked why.

Evan smiled and nodded. "Thought that was the case."

"I’ve never gone for the pretty but dumb ones," Bain announced with satisfaction.

"That Dixie’s area?"

"Naww, I have to give him credit, Beau’s never been one to put up a brainless himbo," Bennett put in. "Good thing, since he’d never be able to bring someone like that home."

Evan laughed. "Oh, so it’s you who likes the beefcake, eh?"

"Yuck!" Ben shuddered. "A man needs a little grey matter between his ears, thanks. I prefer not to be the only brains in the partnership."

"My baby sister is trying to find someone as spectacular as her big brother, which is why she’s still single," Bain confided to Evan, ignoring the gagging noises from the backseat.

"Ahh, that would explain it—though I thought it was because she couldn’t have me," Evan commiserated.

"I think I need a barf bag!"

"I guess that means you’re not coming in to eat?" Bain asked blandly as he pulled into the parking lot of his favorite Italian restaurant, his many trips to Long Beach over the years to cheer Beau on having made him familiar with the area.

"Hrmm, maybe Dixie should take you home..."

"You try to get out of buying me dinner and you’ll be paying for it years," Ben warned direly.

"Witch," Bain sighed.

"Ah well, I suppose we’ll have dessert to look forward to—and you can explain to me why we never got to talk before."

Bain shrugged. "One or the other of us was always involved with someone else the times Beau tried to get us all together for a night out, which meant previous commitments."

"Which was incredibly frustrating," Beau announced as he joined them, weaving between the cars in the packed parking lot. "I had a feeling you two would like each other."

Evan cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were more worried about your own sex life than anyone else’s."

"Well, if I couldn’t find the right guy for me, I could live vicariously through you. And it was so damn frustrating watching you two crash and burn again and again when I was sure you’d be perfect together."

Evan looked over at Bain, who was shaking his head. "If we don’t get along, Dixie is going to cry."

"Good thing it looks pretty good so far then," Bain replied, moving closer to Evan as they walked up the short walk to the restaurant entrance and sliding his arm around the swimmer’s waist.

"Of course if this is all a trick to distract me from swimming my best, I’m going to cry," Evan added, grinning.

"Are you implying that’s the only way I could win?" Beau asked indignantly.

"There, there, Beau," Bennett crooned, "we all know how wonderful you are."

"And I’m not planning to distract you from it but rather reward you for it," Bain added in a sultry tone. He glanced sidelong at Evan while pulling the door open and motioning the others to precede him inside.

"Ahh, even more incentive to burn up the pool then!" Evan laughed.

"Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side! What happened to family loyalty?" Beau demanded indignantly.

Bain gave his name to the hostess and was told it would be about a fifteen minute wait, so he led the others into the bar for a drink while they waited. "Sorry, Beau," he finally replied as they looked for seats in the dimly lit room. "But I have a feeling Evan will have a lot more interesting ways to thank me for my support."

"Unless you’re telling me y’all are _that_ kind of Southern family!"

Three fists balled up and whacked Evan’s arms and shoulders.

"Not funny!" Ben growled, glaring.

"I’ll just have to prove what my type really is," Bain added while Beau gave his friend a dirty look.

Evan pretended to cringe then pulled a chair away from a table for Bennett. "Since I’m outnumbered, I suppose I’ll just behave then."

Shrugging, Bennett slid onto the chair Evan held out, smiling faintly as she noticed several men watching her.

"I’ll believe you can behave when I see it," Beau snorted.

Bain waited for the drinks, then carried them over to the table. He glared at Beau, who had sat down beside Evan, until his brother laughed and shifted over to another seat, leaving one empty next to Evan.

Evan chuckled and stretched out in the chair, keeping his long legs out of the aisle between the bar and the tables. "I behave when I have to, as you well know, Dixie, and keep showing those legs, Ben, and those guys are going to pop their eyes out of their heads."

"That _is_ the point of a skirt this short and heels this high," Ben laughed, turning slightly sideways in her chair and recrossing her long, long legs. "When you’re as tall as I am, you take advantage of what you’ve got."

"What about when you’re as tall as I am; what do you do then?" Evan asked, grinning at Bain.

"Find a guy who’s almost as tall," Bain replied instantly, returning the grin.

"Good answer."

"Do I get a reward?"

"I think you should get a room," Beau muttered into his drink.

"Hey, don’t make the man think I’m easy!"

"But I like easy," Bain said plaintively.

"Oh, well in that case, think what you want."

Laughing, Bain turned to face him and kissed Evan soundly, finally pulling back to hear Beau and Bennett arguing over scoring them.

Evan licked his lips, his eyes remaining locked on Bain’s as they both sat back. "You know, if the judges at the Olympics are as bad as you two, we’re in a shit-load of trouble."

"I don’t think they’ll have any trouble at all deciding who’s the best," Bain said. "I know I don’t."

"Guess it’s a good thing I’m in a timed event; wouldn’t want anyone accusing me of cheating."

"Yeah, not too much room for judgment calls in swimming," Beau agreed.

"I knew I should have picked swimming instead of diving," Bennett said ironically, knowing that it as much as her former sport of gymnastics was very subjective.

"I’m sure you’ll all do great," Bain said supportively.

"Well, you could always have gone into synchro," Evan chuckled.

"Swimming? No thanks, I don’t do water ballet," Ben said, pulling a face. "And diving would be a nightmare. Can you imagine how hard it would be to synchronize properly with someone as much as a foot shorter than me? No thanks!"

"Ah well, guess you’ll have to stick to solo then."

She shrugged. "I wasn’t really planning to switch at this point. One change of sport is enough, I think." Bain and Beau both reached over to place a supportive hand on her arm, knowing that Bennett still felt the disappointment of having to give up gymnastics as she grew too tall for the sport.

Evan looked away, realizing he’d hit a sore spot for her. "Sorry, Ben, you know me, big foot and even bigger mouth."

Bennett smiled crookedly, having come to terms with her disappointment years before. "I rather think Bain’s grateful for those big parts of yours."

"Yes!"

"You didn’t tell me your brother had a foot fetish," Evan whispered loudly to Beau.

"I don’t think that’s the extremity he’s most interested in," Beau snickered.

"Ohhh, he’s a nose man..."

"You are very weird," Bain observed over his bourbon on the rocks.

Evan shrugged. "Told you, it’s all those years of pool chemicals."

"Good thing I’m used to Beau and Ben then." Bain smiled blandly. "I can handle insanity."

"Hrmmm, I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment."

"You should. I usually don’t bother if it takes much effort, but I have a feeling you’re worth it."

Bennett rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one feeling sick?" She looked up curiously as the waiter brought her another drink and indicated a man sitting alone in the corner with a nod of his head. Blond eyebrows rising, Bennett eyed the man, then quite obviously turned her back as she told the waiter to take the drink away.

Evan looked at Beau, and they snickered. "There’s someone who crashed and burned tonight; I can think of someone else who isn’t, though."

"Which is why I get to know people before sending them drinks," Bain observed, laughing as well.

Evan knocked off the rest of his drink and declined another. "Better stick to plain stuff, only have a month to go."

"I’ll be happy to help you with your training and exercise whenever you like," Bain offered selflessly.

"What a gentleman, I might swoon!"

"I’ve already told you that I don’t carry anyone up stairs!"

"Oh well, suppose I’ll just have to settle for a meal then."

"We can discuss your training regimen after we lose my siblings."

"Can you feel the love?" Beau asked wryly before glancing up when a waiter approached them.

Informed that their table was ready, the quartet rose to their feet and followed the server into the dining room, where the buzz of conversation rose as several people recognized one or more of the athletes.

"You start singing, and I’m out of here—and taking Bain with me!"

"Gee, I’m shocked that you’re planning to leave together," Beau scoffed, glancing over the top of his menu.

"The room service offer still stands," Bain put in.

"You see me driving?" Evan shot back sweetly, glancing at his own menu and making his choices before setting it down.

"Ah, breakfast." Bain smiled slowly. "I’ll do my humble best to occupy your time satisfactorily till then."

"I’m sure you’ll think of something."

"I’m sure I will. And I hope you’ll contribute a few suggestions as well."

Evan chuckled. "Oh, I’m very opinionated when it comes to certain things, so I’ll chime in from time to time."

Bain stared at him, licking his lips hungrily. "Everyone better eat fast."

"Hadn’t we better order first?"

"I meant once we get our meals. No dawdling! I’m eager for dessert."

"You’re always eager for that," Bennett retorted, closing her menu and placing it beside her plate after making her selection.

When the waiter returned, they all ordered and sat back in their chairs, relaxing. "C’mon, Ben, guys are always eager for that and you know it," Evan remarked.

"Whoever told you that women don’t enjoy it just as much? It’s just not the be all and end all of our existence."

"Poor you." Bain gave her a toothy smile.

Evan snickered. "You might say it’s the bane of our existence."

All three siblings groaned loudly. "That was terrible," Bennett said.

Evan roared with laughter and bit off the end of a freshly delivered breadstick. "Thank you very much, I’ll be here all week."

"I’ll find ways to keep him from talking," Bain promised his siblings.

"Please do!" Beau begged. "I know what he’s capable of when he gets going."

"Keep me from talking and who knows how many world records I’ll break."

"Damn, I’m torpedoing my own chances," Beau mourned. "But it’s worth it if he stops talking."

"Sounds like I have a lot to look forward to," Bain grinned.

"The torpedoing?" Evan asked innocently.

"You really are nuts, aren’t you?" Bain didn’t seem overly upset by the possibility as he eyed Evan. One hand disappeared under the table and found its way to Evan’s thigh, resting there motionless for the moment.

Evan smiled and flexed his leg under Bain’s hand, feeling the other man’s fingers tighten slightly as he felt the roll of muscle under his palm.

Bain’s green eyes darkened as he stared at Evan, forgetting the other two at the table. His fingers flexed against the tight thigh, kneading the powerful muscle, and he had to remind himself to breathe as he imagined exploring it and all the rest of Evan’s body with hands and mouth, touching and tasting every inch of him.

"Food better get here fast," Evan muttered, stretching his leg out against Bain’s and rubbing them together.

"Ten bucks says they disappear into the men’s room before dinner’s over," Ben muttered to Beau.

"Nah," Evan half smiled and looked away from Bain, "don’t need that kind of publicity thanks."

"But we probably won’t resurface till after lunch tomorrow." Bain’s thumb rubbed over Evan’s inner thigh.

"Just don’t forget Mama and Papa are expecting us all for dinner tomorrow. Should I let them know to set another place?" Beau asked.

Bain glanced at Evan questioningly. "You up to dealing with the whole family?"

"I suppose my question is, is this here or down in Dixie?"

"At home of course. Charleston. Our parents are supportive, but from a distance. They only attend local competitions, which are few and far between." Bain shrugged.

"I think they’ll come to Athens though," Ben offered.

"My folks should be there too; they both had to work, and they wouldn’t let me pay their fares." Evan shook his head. "And you’re talking about not getting up until noon and then flying from Long Beach to Charleston? Do you own a Concorde?"

"It’s only about a five hour flight. Okay, so more like getting up around ten," Bain admitted. "And we usually have dinner fairly late, around seven."

Evan looked over at Ben and Beau. "Is he serious?"

They both nodded. "What can I say?" Beau shrugged. "We really were born with a silver spoon in our mouths, and we’re not ashamed of using what we have."

"What the hell then, please don’t tell me I have to wear a suit though."

"I wouldn’t wear torn jeans," Bain said, "but you don’t have to dress up. I’ll just wear dockers. The problem child here may show up in ripped jeans at that."

Beau smirked.

"Hoping the butler will think he’s hot?"

Beau gagged. "The butler’s old enough to be my grandfather. No, _great_ grandfather! Yuck!"

Evan snickered. "Okay, the gardener, you’ve always liked the swarthy type."

"What am I, Lady Chatterly?" Beau grumbled while both his siblings laughed at him.

"Hey, if it works for you..." Evan slipped a hand under the table and rested it on Bain’s.

"Have I mentioned recently that I hate you?" Beau glared at all of them indiscriminately.

"No, you don’t; you love us." Ben leaned over and kissed his cheek, grinning. "And you know he’s right."

Evan snickered.

"What was I thinking of?" Beau groaned. "If you two really hit it off, I’ll never be rid of fishboy."

"You keep calling me fishboy and you’ll be swimming with them."

"I do swim," Beau pointed out, smirking. "And as long as you keep calling me Dixie, I’ll call you fishboy."

"But I’ve been calling you Dixie for years," Evan pointed out.

"And now I’ve found something that fits you just as well. Thanks to Bain."

Evan growled.

"Ooo, do that again when we get to my room," Bain demanded.

"After this?"

"You’re changing your mind? Do I have to kill Beau to fix it?"

Evan paused to ponder the question for a moment.

"Geez, feeling the love again," Beau grumbled, digging into his sole viciously. "Fish belongs filleted on my plate," he said with a toothy smile at Evan.

"Eat more, maybe you’ll swim faster for it," Evan said sweetly.

"Play nice, boys," Bennett murmured before taking a bite of her manicotti.

"I’d love to," Bain said over his veal piccata. "But I can’t seem to get rid of y’all."

"So eat faster," Evan answered, digging into his own blood rare steak.

"We could get doggy bags," Bain replied laughingly, half ducking when everyone glared at him. "Or not."

"Keep your pants on," Bennett said, "literally. Ever heard of anticipation?"

"I’m somewhat acquainted with the word."

"Concentrate on it for a while," she advised.

"See why I want to drown them?" Bain muttered, shifting his chair a little closer to Evan and reluctantly taking his hand off Evan’s leg in order to eat.

"It would be too hard to do," Evan sighed.

"Don’t spoil my fantasy with logic," Bain retorted.

"I think we should join them for an after dinner drink, Ben," Beau suggested.

"No!" Bain growled instantly.

"No drinking, we’re in training."

"And you’re not coming to my room," Bain added emphatically.

"So eat and shoo!" Evan laughed.

*** 

"Finally!" Bain sighed nearly two hours later as he and Evan stepped inside his room and he locked the door behind him, shutting out his brother and sister and the entire world. "Alone at last."

"For a few hours anyway," Evan chuckled, moving into Bain’s arms and kissing him, sighing as they leaned against each other.

"It’s a start. And we can see how things go," Bain said, suddenly realizing that they’d been talking as if being together for a long time was a given even though they’d really only just met.

"Yup, and if Beau knocks on the door, I’ll help you drown him, I promise."

"We’ll ignore it. I’ve been hard for hours now; nothing is going to interrupt us." Bain turned them and pressed Evan against the wall, his leg going between Evan’s to rub against the growing bulge at Evan’s groin, while he kissed the swimmer hungrily, tasting steak and coffee and under it all, the salty, addictive flavor of Evan himself.

"Oh, God, yes," Evan groaned, pulling at Bain’s shirt, wanting to feel bare skin under his hands.

Bain helped to tug his shirt off and throw it aside, followed moments later by Evan’s. His hands stroked over the smooth chest, exploring the muscular ripples and finding their way unerringly to the tightening brown nipples. His thumbs flicked them, nails catching lightly, and he watched Evan’s face, his own body reacting to the sight and sounds of Evan’s enjoyment.

Hips arching reflexively at the contact, Evan caught Bain’s head between his hands and kissed him hungrily, drawing the other man’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

"God, you taste good," Bain groaned when they finally parted again. "I don’t think we’re going to make it to the bed." He reached between them, fingers fumbling with the fastening of Evan’s pants, eager to close his fingers around that huge shaft he’d seen so briefly back in the locker room.

"S’what you get for having a suite," Evan gasped, shuddering as Bain’s hand closed around his erection. "But don’t care as long as you have latex and lube nearby."

"Then we do need to make it to the bedroom. It’s in the nightstand." Bain began backing toward the bedroom, keeping hold of Evan, his fingers exploring the still growing cock.

Evan gave a half-groan, half-growl but followed Bain, not noticing anything about the well-appointed suite except for the fact that the bedroom was growing closer. Reaching out, he fumbled at Bain’s belt, wanting his pants open as well.

"Fuck yeah." Bain paused long enough to let Evan get a good grip and unzip him, toeing his shoes off so he’d be able to rid himself of the pants easily. "Touch me," he demanded, hips thrusting forward, seeking Evan’s touch.

Evan did just that, wrenching Bain’s pants off and cupping a hand over his groin, panting harshly as he stroked the hot, firm flesh. Unable to resist, he dropped to his knees and licked the length of Bain’s shaft.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Bain spread his legs and braced them, his fingers clutching fistfuls of Evan’s short hair, and he stared down, eyes heavy-lidded as he watched Evan’s mouth on him.

Pleased at that response, Evan took Bain’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it as he had been his tongue only moments ago.

"Good thing you want to top," Bain gasped out around panting breaths. "Not gonna last long." His fingers flexed against Evan’s scalp, kneading it like a cat being stroked.

Evan pulled back enough to look up at the blond and gave a pained chuckle. "Whoever said I wanted to top?"

"Thought you did... but you just sucked my brains out, so I could be wrong. If you want me to, though, you’d better stop that soon, because you’re too good at it." Bain groaned as he looked down, seeing the swollen lips, and his cock twitched, wanting back inside that talented mouth.

"Can always do that later," Evan murmured, deciding he wanted to see Bain come this way first. His own cock ached, and he slid a hand down his chest to stroke it.

"Jesus fuck." Bain’s knees nearly gave out under him at the sensation of Evan’s mouth on him and the sight of Evan jerking himself off.

Bain’s accent was a lick of fire to Evan’s ears, and he sucked harder, keeping the same rhythm with his hand as he sought to bring them both off.

"Evan, God, yeah, coming," Bain groaned, hips thrusting forward desperately as his climax began to overwhelm him.

Evan pulled back quickly and surged to his feet, kissing Bain again as he caught both their shafts in his hand and stroked them together, his balls tightening as the added pressure brought him over the edge.

Bain shook as he felt the hot spurts of come land on his cock and belly, intensifying his climax. He sucked hungrily on Evan’s tongue, one hand still buried in the dark blond hair and the other skimming over Evan’s back and ass.

"Damn..." Evan murmured when he could breathe again. He straightened up enough to look down at Bain and gave a loopy grin. "That was... damn..."

"Amazing," Bain breathed, still wobbling slightly. "God, you nearly killed me."

"Don’t want to do that, better get you to bed."

"So we can figure out who’s topping once we recover?" Bain grinned as he slung an arm around Evan’s waist and began to make his somewhat unsteady way to the bed.

Stretching out alongside Bain on the over-sized king, Evan chuckled. "Hope this doesn’t turn into the same problem Dixie and I had the one time we fooled around, ‘cause to tell you the truth, I don’t hate topping, but I’d rather bottom."

"And you think I’m going to complain about that?" Bain grinned at him wickedly. "Though I have to admit I hope you won’t mind topping me once in a while just so I can get this inside me," he petted the limp but still large cock lying on Evan’s thigh. "The thought of fucking you is gonna have me ready to go again soon." He raised his hand to his lips and licked it, tasting the slightly bitter flavor of Evan eagerly.

Evan grinned. "I think I could live with that, and I take it from what you said we’re looking at this as something that could last?" He caught Bain’s hand and shook his head. "And don’t you care about safe sex?"

"I don’t believe there’s been a single reported case of AIDS related to oral sex without some kind of open sore in the mouth... which I can assure you I don’t have. But yeah, I’m usually more cautious. Except Beau’s known you for years and would have warned me if I really needed to be careful," Bain pointed out.

"Good point, but it’s never a bad idea to ask." Evan grinned and kissed Bain. "So was I right with what I said? That you’re looking at this as more than a one night thing?"

"Much to my surprise, yeah, I think so," Bain admitted, searching Evan’s eyes. "I sure as hell wasn’t looking for this when I got up this morning, but the sex is great, and I just plain like you too. That’s not as easy to find as you might think."

"Oh trust me, I know," Evan nodded. "And as much as I shouldn’t let myself be distracted right now, I like the idea of getting to know you better and seeing where this goes."

"God, Beau is going to be _so_ smug," Bain sighed. "But not even bursting his balloon is worth cutting my nose off to spite my face." Even he had to laugh when he thought about what he’d just said. "Sorry, I don’t usually sound like a handbook for folksy sayings."

"I’m glad to hear it, or else I’d think maybe I was watching a Smallville rerun with Pa Kent giving advice."

Bain shuddered. "I only watched that show to drool over Clark and Lex. The rest sucked... and I spent the whole first season waiting for Luke and the General Lee to show up."

Evan snickered. "Well, those good ole’ Southern boys are right up your alley."

"Hardly," Bain snorted. "I’ve never been into rednecks in any geographical region. I prefer seafood."

"Glad to hear it, I’d hate to picture you with someone out of ‘Deliverance’."

Bursting into laughter, Bain pulled him closer, pleased by how well they fit together despite Evan’s extra three inches. "How ‘bout you picture me fucking you instead?"

Evan immediately rolled to his back, bringing Bain along with him. "I’ve been picturing that since dinner."

"Far be it for me to disappoint," Bain replied, settling between Evan’s legs and feeling the first faints stirrings of interest deep inside himself as he recovered from his climax. "I’d hate to give a bad first impression."

"Oh, I think that’s far from my first impression of you." Evan raised his legs, hooking his knees around Bain’s hips and opening himself to the other man.

"First impressions are definitely lasting ones," Bain said, remembering his first look at a naked Evan back in the locker room, "so I’m glad to hear it." He rocked forward, his slowly stiffening cock dragging over Evan’s groin, the movement making the smell of sex rise from their bodies.

"I’ll be glad when you’re finally in me," Evan groaned, pushing upwards to press their bodies together, his growing erection sliding alongside Bain’s.

"I’m working up to it," Bain replied, distracting Evan with a deep kiss while he reached over to the nightstand for lube. A moment later he bit back a groan of pleasure and anticipation when Evan’s ass tightened around the finger he pushed inside.

"If this is some Southern gentleman thing, I don’t need it," Evan gasped, almost frantic.

"Actually, I just like making you squirm and beg."

"Sadist," Evan laughed painfully, pushing up against Bain’s hand, wanting more.

"You love every minute of it," Bain retorted, bending down a bit to snap at one of Evan’s nipples, letting the taller man feel the bite of his teeth.

Evan gasped and twisted almost violently at the sharp pain, then shuddered. "Guess that makes me a masochist then."

"And makes us the perfect pair." Hard again, Bain suddenly settled into place and pushed forward, sinking into Evan. He forced himself to still, allowing Evan to accommodate the abrupt intrusion.

"Perfect is right," Evan groaned, pulling his legs back against his chest and arching upward. "Oh, God, move."

The words released Bain, and he pushed forward again, sliding into Evan until he couldn’t go any deeper, groaning his pleasure at the tight grasp of the slick channel. Then he drew back, nearly sliding free of Evan, tormenting them both by remaining there for a long moment before beginning to push forward again.

Evan shuddered and tightened his ass down on Bain’s cock, arching up to meet each thrust and catching Bain’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Groaning into the kiss, Bain sped up the strength and speed of his thrusts, pounding into Evan, angling to hit his prostate directly with every thrust.

Evan thrust his hand between them, fisting himself as his body started to shake, on the edge of another orgasm.

"Yeah, do it," Bain rasped, watched the big hand wrap around the long cock, his own cock twitching where it was buried inside Evan. "Come for me, wanna see you, feel you."

Evan groaned out Bain’s name and convulsed beneath him, his fingers tightening on his shaft and his other hand on Bain’s arm as he moaned out his orgasm.

Bain pounded into him, gasping with every spasm of the tight channel sheathing him, and he swooped down to kiss Evan again, groaning his climax into Evan’s mouth very soon afterward.

"Damn..." Evan murmured, watching Bain through half-lidded eyes as he relaxed beneath him, his hands roaming over the older man’s back.

Bain slumped on top of Evan, nuzzling into his throat as his breathing slowed. "I’ll second that," he finally said, "and raise you a ‘holy shit’."

Evan gave a breathless chuckle and took a deep breath. "Hope we don’t have to move until morning because I don’t think I can."

"Sounds good to me. You make a good mattress for a fish."

*** 

**_  
_ **

Athens  
August 2004

"How’d you sleep last night?" Evan asked, stretching as he sat on his bed in the athlete’s village in Athens and trying to work the kinks out of his neck as he held the phone up to his ear. "Hotel all right?"

"Bed’s too big without anyone to share it," Bain groused. "I can’t wait till your events are over so we can spend some more time together." He sprawled on the bed in question, dirty blond hair tousled from his fingers running through it in frustration, bare feet crossed at the ankles and several pillows piled up behind him for support. "You okay? Not bothered by the trip?"

"A little tired but a few good workouts should get rid of that." Evan rolled his neck, wincing at the audible pop. "And then maybe I can have another kind of workout unless you’re too busy chasing those Greek men and women around."

"Naw, I leave the racing to you and Beau. Besides, I’m on a strict seafood diet."

"Damnit, don’t go makin’ me horny, Bain," Evan complained.

"But I like you horny, sugah," Bain drawled, intentionally thickening his accent.

"Fucking bastard," Evan growled without heat. "Talk dirty to me so I can jerk off and go to sleep."

"Mmm, wish you had a video camera over there. I’d like to see that. Almost as much as I’d like to be there with you, sucking off that horse dick of yours. You’re so fucking hot, big and hard for me, and you taste sooooo good," Bain purred.

"Bain..." Evan groaned, shoving his sweats down over his hips and rubbing his hand over his hardening cock, leaning back on his bed, the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder. "Fuck, do it, suck me."

"God yeah, love getting you in my mouth. I love how you squirm and try not to thrust, but you can’t help it when I start humming, your dick in my throat. And when I pull off so the air hits your wet flesh and I take your balls in my mouth, oh, that sound you make... I can’t get enough of it."

Evan made a strangled sound and tightened his hand on his cock, scrambling with his free one to find the lube in the bedside table and squirting some on his other hand, making his fingers glide more smoothly over his erection. "Feel so good, so hot, your mouth on me, knowing you’ll be in my ass soon..."

"Oh yeah, so hot and tight, can’t wait to feel you squeezing me," Bain rasped, fumbling with his jeans until he’d freed his cock and could wrap his fist around it, jerking himself off as he talked. "Wanna bury myself balls deep in you and fuck you into the mattress."

"Do it, want to come with you in my ass, filled up with you." Evan groaned and twisted upward, his hand moving faster on his erection as he gave himself up to the fantasy.

"Oh yeah, love being in you, feeling you clench down on me while I’m fucking you, hearing that sound you make when I jerk you off," Bain panted, his hand moving faster on his cock, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer.

"Oh fuck... Bain..." Evan groaned, twisting upward, his seed spilling over his hand and stomach as he came, imagining his lover deep inside him.

Bain shuddered when he heard that groan, knowing that Evan was coming and able to picture him so clearly. He gasped harshly, his fingers tightening around his cock, and he came as well as he listened to the sounds of Evan’s climax.

When he’d caught his breath, he demanded, "When can you get away? This isn’t nearly enough. I need to be in you, Ev."

"Fuck," Evan growled, closing his eyes. "Can’t be tomorrow, there’s warm-ups and the prelims in the two hundred."

"Damn it! Leave it to me to get involved with the guy who’s the best chance for a medley of medals," Bain grumbled. "Fine, but I’m warning you, you’d better not schedule any interviews right after your last event. I’m planning to drag you off for a few hours first!"

Evan laughed quietly at that. "Give me an hour to do the press thing, then I’ll run away with you for however long you want."

"Fine, fine, I’ll wait one hour but not a minute longer," Bain replied, knowing perfectly well that he’d wait as long as necessary. After all it wasn’t every day that a man won an Olympic medal—or more than one—and Bain wouldn’t deny Evan a moment of the fame that he had earned. "Just keep in mind that you’re going to get an even more strenuous workout afterward."

"And I’m supposed to mind this?"

"I certainly hope not," Bain laughed. "Hopefully we’ll both have to be carried to the airport because we can’t walk."

Evan chuckled. "Well, it’ll give Dixie something to do anyway."

"You mean other than whining that we’re getting lots and he’s not getting any?" Bain chuckled, clearly feeling not an iota of sympathy for his brother.

"Frustration will make him swim better," Evan said wisely.

"I’ll let you tell him that," Bain snorted, shaking his head. "Go get some sleep now, fishy, so you can win lots of medals and we can celebrate for days."

*** 

Grinning down from the medal podium, Evan sang along with the national anthem, looking away from the flag when the music ended and spotting Bain. He winked before shaking the other swimmers’ hands, hoping he could get a moment alone with Bain before the press got him.

Bain gave his lover two thumbs up when their eyes met, then the same to his brother, who’d won a bronze medal in the same event. Bain’s eyes went back to Evan, and he smiled proudly at the sight of the gold disk on Evan’s chest, proof Evan’s abilities and commitment to his sport.

And now that Evan’s events were over, they were going to have time for them. Bain’s smile widened, and his gaze heated as it rested on Evan.

Easing his way through the crowd, Evan slid an arm around Bain’s waist and winked. "Hey, baby, wanna see my medals?"

"Maybe later, there’s something else I’m a lot more interested in seeing," Bain replied in the instant before his lips covered Evan’s, neither of them paying the slightest attention to the myriad flashes going off around them.

"Save the description until after the interviews, okay?" Evan murmured. "Don’t want the world to see the wood I’d have if you did it now."

Bain snickered. "Naw, I’d rather not share that with anyone else. So go make nice, and then we can run away together." He reluctantly let go of Evan and took a step back.

"For at least a month," Evan laughed, kissing Bain once more before going off with the reporters.

Bain was unaware of the proud smile on his face as he watched Evan deal with the reporters until another flash went off in his face. Startled, he focused on the man holding the camera.

"So, what’s it like sleeping with a gold medalist?"

Bain’s eyebrows shot up. "Pretty much like sleeping with anyone else," he replied. "But it helps to be in love with him. Now if you’ll excuse me..." He turned away, hoping the reporter would get the hint.

*** 

"Sorry that took so long," Evan sighed, once he made it out of the swimming venue, now dressed and showered. "Talk about crazy!"

"You did just win a record number of Olympic medals, Ev. People are kind of excited. But they’ve had all they’re getting of you for a while. You’re all mine now." Bain slid an arm around the taller man’s waist, pulling him close as they walked.

"All hail the conquering hero?" Evan asked, grinning as he wound his arm around Bain’s waist as well. "And I’d invite you back to my place, but yours might be more private."

"Definitely. No roommate to worry about at the hotel. Just a bed that I’m really hoping we manage to break tonight." Bain smiled wickedly.

"And no Beau whining that we’re getting some when he isn’t," Evan chuckled.

"We can send him a recording," Bain snickered.

"Pervert," Evan snickered. "And if the press gets hold of it?"

"You’ll get a whole new batch of endorsement offers," Bain said with a laugh.

Evan burst into laughter at that. "Not from Nike or Speedo though."

"True. Oh all right, I’ll be good. Till we get in private, at least. And tonight, little fishy, once I’ve given you what we both want, you are going to fuck me."

"With or without the medals on?"

"You’re the winner, you decide." Bain grinned. "Though that’d be a lot of extra weight if you wear them all."

Evan chuckled and flexed his free arm. "You think I can’t handle them and you?"

"Prove it," Bain taunted.

"Guess I’m going first then," Evan commented, sliding his hand down to squeeze Bain’s ass.

"Well, well, if it puts you in _this_ mood, I’m going to be looking forward to the next Olympics!"

"Once every four years... yeah, I could handle that." Evan smirked, then laughed aloud at Bain’s expression.

"You are a rotten tease," Bain growled, stopping and pulling Evan around to face him so he could kiss him hard. He was vaguely aware of flashes going off, but he was a lot more interested in tasting Evan.

"Do you mind?" Evan murmured against Bain’s lips.

"I like it, actually." Bain drew back just enough to smile at him. "And if you move right now, I’ll be showing the whole world exactly how much."

"Now look who’s gonna be offered ads," Evan murmured, kissing Bain again. "Think you should hide behind me?"

"Well, you’re certainly big enough, and I know I’d rather look at you than me." Bain rested his hands on Evan’s waist, still ignoring their very interested audience.

Evan grinned and turned around, keeping Bain’s arms around his waist. "C’mon, Rhett, let’s get to your hotel."

"Quickly. I want to get there before you change your mind about fucking me," Bain murmured in his ear, nibbling on it. "God, you taste good."

"Mmm, you feel good," Evan growled, reaching behind him to pull Bain closer. "How much farther?"

"Just up the street." Bain pointed over Evan’s shoulder at a huge, luxurious hotel only a few hundred meters away. "And once we’re there, we won’t have to leave the room again till we’re ready."

"We need to order champagne and chocolate," Evan said, hurrying his steps, wanting to get away from the press and into somewhere private.

"I did before I left," Bain said, keeping up. "It should have been delivered a few minutes ago. I also stocked up on lube and condoms. I think I bought out the city’s supply," he exaggerated, chuckling.

"Well, that might do us for tonight; guess we’ll be heading somewhere else tomorrow." They entered the lobby and headed for the elevators, wanting privacy now.

"I like a man who thinks big." The moment the elevator doors closed behind them, Bain spun Evan around and backed him against the wall, kissing him hungrily while a hand delved under Evan’s pants, seeking the hardness there.

"Oh fuck, slow down or I’m going to come right here," Evan groaned, grinding against Bain’s hand.

Bain forced himself to pull his hand away, breathing heavily. "Only because I want this inside me before you come," he grated out, rocking against Evan.

The elevator dinged as they reached their floor, and Evan growled. "Then we’d better get in your room."

"Walking with a hard-on sucks," Bain groaned a moment later as they made their way down the hall.

"Try swimming!" Evan laughed. "To hell with aerodynamics!"

"Hey, we haven’t fucked in a pool yet. We’ll have to try that when we get back home."

"We’d need waterproof lube, and open your damn door!"

"Get your hand off my cock so I can get into my pocket!"

Evan raised his hands. "Yes sir, Mr. Hartley, sir!"

"Good boy." Bain barely prevented himself from grabbing Evan’s hand and dragging it back where it had been. He fumbled with the door, finally getting it open and pushing Evan inside. By the time he slammed it shut behind them, he already had his pants undone.

Grinning, Evan dropped to his knees. "I _have_ to do this first," he murmured, pushing Bain’s pants out of the way and sucking his cock hungrily.

"Oh fuck, help yourself," Bain panted, his fingers clenching in Evan’s short, dark blond hair, his green eyes closing as he gave himself up to the pleasure.

Inhaling deeply, Evan swallowed Bain’s cock to the base, his tongue sliding over the hot, heavy flesh and one hand coming up to pull at his balls.

"Not going to last long," Bain warned, his back arching as he thrust forward.

Evan growled in response and sucked harder.

Groaning, Bain gave in and pushed deeper, his fingers combing restlessly through Evan’s hair as he came. "Evan!"

Evan slid his other hand around to Bain’s ass and pressed a finger against his hole, pushing inward as he swallowed.

"Stop fucking teasing me and fuck me!"

Shaking his head, Evan pulled back. "Bossy, bossy, bossy," he grumbled, even as he stood and pulled off his clothes.

"Ev, if you were going to get a cock that size inside you, you’d be impatient too!" Bain watched him avidly.

"So get on the bed and get the lube," Evan laughed, taking hold of his cock and stroking it, giving Bain a show.

Bain nearly dove onto the bed and snatched up the lube from the nightstand, brandishing it at Evan without ever looking away from him. Despite his recent orgasm, he could feel a surge of lust deep inside him, even if his cock wasn’t up to anything yet.

"See anything you like, baby?" Evan asked, in his best smarmy porn voice.

"I see a whole lot I like," Bain replied, giving him a sultry look and licking his lips.

"You want this big cock in your ass?" Now Evan was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Ohh, big boy, give it to me," Bain said, nearly choking on his laughter.

Evan crawled up onto the bed, pushing Bain’s legs apart as he did so. "Give me that lube then."

Bain nearly threw it at him in his eagerness. "Come on up here." He wrapped his legs around Evan’s waist.

"Hey, who’s on top here?" Evan asked, squirting some lube into his palm to warm it, then trailing his fingers through it.

"Oh, you definitely are. My lips are sealed. Nothing resembled another order will pass over them tonight."

Evan chuckled and pressed a slick finger into Bain’s ass, then added a second when Bain took it easily.

"For someone who doesn’t do this often, you know how to drive a guy crazy!" Bain groaned.

"I know what I like," Evan grinned, pressing his fingers deeper, searching for Bain’s prostate.

Bain let out a yell and jerked sharply, his hands shooting to Evan’s shoulders. "Bastard!" he gasped when he could speak again.

"Language, language!" Evan rasped, pulling his fingers out and rolling a condom over his erection then slicking it with lube.

"Sadistic tease!" Bain’s fingers kneaded his shoulders as the blond fought to remain still.

"Shhh," Evan murmured, catching Bain’s ankle and raising his leg, slotting himself against the tight hole and pressing inside.

"Oh God, Evan." Bain stared up at him, gasping as Evan slowly slid into him, filling him fuller than he’d ever been before.

"You okay?" Evan asked, his voice hoarse and tight with the pressure around him.

"Never better," Bain panted, his back arching. "God, fuck me."

Catching Bain’s other ankle, Evan gathered himself and did as asked, powering in and out of his lover, his face contorted with the effort.

"So good," Bain moaned, "love feeling you in me."

"May have to do it more often then." Letting go of one ankle, Evan stroked Bain’s slowly hardening cock as they moved together.

"Love being with you any way," Bain said, letting his hand slide up over Evan’s cheek. "All good."

"Just love you," Evan sighed, turning his head to kiss Bain’s palm.

"Love you too." Bain stared up at him, his green eyes heavy lidded and dazed with pleasure.

Evan groaned and sucked Bain’s finger into his mouth, driving in faster and faster as he drew closer to his climax.

Soft whimpers escaped Bain with every breath as Evan thrust into him.

"Oh yeah," Evan panted, shuddering before giving a sharp bellow as he came.

Bain shivered, enjoying Evan’s pleasure. He slid his arms around Evan, holding him close, feeling every spasm that wracked him.

"Sorry," Evan murmured, finally raising his head from Bain’s shoulder. "I wanted you to come too."

"The spirit was willing, but the flesh wasn’t quite up to it yet. Next time," Bain said, his smile showing that he didn’t mind at all.

Evan chuckled and shifted so that Bain’s legs could lower to the bed again. "You got it."

"I certainly do," Bain agreed with a grin. "So what made you such a wild man today?"

"I dunno," Evan chuckled, "maybe winning that last medal brought out the top in me."

"Damn, I’m going to have to enter you in more events," Bain laughed. "You might wear me out."

Evan shook his head and pushed up to blow a raspberry on Bain’s belly. "Don’t count on it; I’m looking forward to getting you in me once you recover."

"Oh, damn, I’m heartbroken at the prospect."

"I’ll even let you wear the medals while you’re doing it."

"You’re all heart. Will you kiss the bruises if they bang against me?"

"Of course I will," Evan laughed, stretching out next to Bain.

"You’re such a special guy; how did I ever get so lucky?" Bain chuckled, pulling him closer.

"Good breeding maybe?" Evan laughed. "And I seem to recall someone saying they ordered champagne and chocolate?"

"Geez, let a guy top once and he gets all demanding!" Bain laughed as he sat up, looking around until he spotted the wine cooler and tray on the table by the window. "I suppose you want me to go get it for you too?"

"Damn right!" Evan laughed, rolling to his back and plumping the pillows behind him. "Attend me, slave."

Bain snatched one of the pillows and smacked him with it before rolling to his feet and walking across to get the tray. "Good thing I happen to like spoiling you."

Evan snickered and added the pillow to the pile behind him. "I’ll get my laurel wreath for you too if you want."

"Will you peel grapes and feed them to me too?" Bain carried the wine and snack over and set them next to the bed as he settled beside Evan.

"Of course." Evan took the champagne glasses and held them while Bain poured for them both.

Taking one of the glasses, Bain raised it to Evan. "Congratulations, Ev. You did it, everything you wanted. New records, a record number of medals, you’re the best in world. And you’re all mine."

Evan clinked his glass against Bain’s then kissed him again. "It’s going to be hard to top this, but we’ll manage."

"And we’ll have fun trying." Bain grinned widely. "The journey’s half the fun."


End file.
